Safari Ball
|} The Safari Ball (Japanese: サファリボール Safari Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation I. It can be used to wild Pokémon during a Safari Game. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect When used in a encounter, it will attempt to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 1.5×. The player can only have these Poké Balls in their possession during a Safari Game. Description |A Ball used in the Safari Zone for catching wild Pokémon.}} |A special Ball that is used only in the Safari Zone.}} |A special Ball that is used only in the Safari Zone. It is finished with a camouflage pattern.}} |A special Poké Ball that is used only in the Great Marsh. It is decorated in a camouflage pattern.}} |A special Poké Ball that is used only in the Great Marsh. It is recognizable by the camouflage pattern decorating it.}} |} |} Acquisition When the player participates in a Safari Game, they receive 30 Safari Balls exclusively for use within the Safari Game. They are not placed in the player's Bag, and any unused Safari Balls are returned at the end of the Safari Game. In only, if the player does not have the required 500 to enter the Safari Zone, they can instead pay all of their money and receive a number of Safari Balls proportional to the amount paid. If they have no money, they can enter for free and receive a single Safari Ball. |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | Great Marsh |- | | | |} |} Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime ]] In the main series In EP035, Kaiser gave and 30 Safari Balls to be used within the Kanto Safari Zone. Ash attempted to catch various rare Pokémon with them, but ended up using all of his Safari Balls on nothing but . The Safari Balls containing Ash's Tauros reappeared in Showdown at the Po-Ké Corral; however, for an unexplained reason, whenever Ash has subsequently used one of his Tauros in a , it's been sent out from a standard Poké Ball. A Safari Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the , also marking the debut of the Ball's in-game design in the anime. In Pokémon Origins In File 4: Charizard, was seen catching a with a Safari Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Safari Balls first appeared in Long Live the Nidoking! and A Hollow Victreebel, where received some from the robotic guide called Pidgebot, eventually catching a huge herd of Safari Zone Pokémon with them. In A Skuffle with Skorupi, , , and entered the Great Marsh and received some Safari Balls to be used during the Safari Game, intending to catch a Pokémon for Platinum to use against Crasher Wake. However, in the end, they failed to catch a single new Pokémon. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, received some Safari Balls while entering the Johto Safari Zone. He tried to use one on an , but Eusine stopped him, due to him having violated the Safari Zone's no-battling rule by attacking the Arbok with his . In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Fuchsia City, received some Safari Balls while entering the Safari Zone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=狩獵球 |zh_cmn=狩獵球 / 狩猎球 原野區寶貝球 野生原野精灵球 野生原野寶貝球 丛林球 |fi=Safaripallo |fr=Safari Ball |de=Safariball |hi=सफारी बॉल Safari Ball |it=Safari Ball |ko=사파리볼 Safari Ball |pt_br=Safari Ball Bola Safári |es=Safari Ball |sv=Mästarboll |ta=சஃபாரி பால் Safari Ball |te=సఫారీ బాల్ Safari Ball |th=ซาฟารีบอล Safari Ball |tr=Safari Topu |vi=Bóng Safari }} Category:Poké Balls de:Safariball es:Safari Ball fr:Safari Ball it:Poké Ball#Safari Ball ja:サファリボール zh:狩猎球（道具）